I'm Yours
by MistressVanilla
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, sorry. VAMPIRE FIC slight a/u. Who knew that a simple late-night trip to the kitchens could lead to much more than Minerva Mcgonagall had thought? Pure SMUT, Female on female, HG/MM. Some mild gore(if you could call it that) in the beginning. Don't say I didn't warn you :)


PLEASE FORGIVE ME. This is my first fanfic so there will most likely be some mistakes or weird parts... This is pure smut (I'm working on getting better at writing it) and F/F so if you're not into that then,... why are you here? MM/HG

oO0Oo

Minerva Mcgonagall could not sleep, so as always she did when she couldn't rest, she went to get warm milk in the kitchens. She transformed into her animagus form,and pawed her way through the dark hallways.

The trip was kind of far, Oh why didn't I just call an elf? Oh wait, I needed to stretch my muscles… she thought to herself. What she did not expect to hear during her small journey was a small whimper. She quietly made her way to the sound, which led her to a very abandoned looking classroom. She heard shushed whispering, and a small moan, but it seemed painful.

She shifted into her human form and tried to open the door, warded, she thought to herself, I don't think they expected anyone here. She tried some unlocking spells when the door opened silently, she turned back into a cat so no one would notice her. What she saw though disturbed her deeply…

Her star student, Hermione!?, wearing what appeared to be a lacy black nightdress near a corner of the classroom had another female student who was only in her school skirt held against the wall. She had noticed the blood running down the other girl's neck, and Hermione drinking it from her. What she didn't realize though was that Hermione sensed her presence, she knew that Minerva was there, watching, so she put on a little show.

Hermione slowly licked up the blood on the girl's neck, moaning lightly. She kissed and licked a trail down the girl's chest, stopping at her breasts, and bit down hard, making the girl whimper. Minerva couldn't peel her eyes from the alluring woman. Hermione continued her trail down the girl's body, biting here and there, causing small trickles of blood to flow down her body. She moved her to a table and ripped off the skirt. Hermione inhaled deeply and sighed, "I love the smell of blood..." and bit again on the inside of the girl's thigh. She stood up and leered at the girl's body,

"I wonder how much more this exciting this would be if my dear professor was here."

Hermione kissed the bleeding girl's stomach,"I'd first lick, nibble and kiss her stomach," she licked up the rivulets of blood, "then I'd tease her breasts until she begs me to pleasure her, I of course wouldn't."

Minerva was getting really hot, why is this so erotic?! "I'd tease her kitty with my fingers while sucking on her neck-" she paused and sucked hard on the girl's neck.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Minerva…" She purred and looked straight at the tabby cat. Shit!

Minerva turned back into a human and stared at Hermione, looking like a deer in headlights. Hermione stood from the girl, who was covered in her own blood and wounds.

"Don't worry, she won't kiss and tell." She snapped her fingers and the girl disappeared.

Minerva gasped and tried to speak professionally,

"Ms. Granger, you will come with me right this instant to the headmaster's office to explain this."

She knew it didn't sound as strict as she wanted, she was too turned on. Hermione smirked and sauntered up to Minerva,

"Don't worry about her, she's in her room. I can smell your arousal from miles away, I won't let you get away this easily. " Hermione took her wand to clean up the blood around the room

Hermione pressed her body against Minerva's lithe form and kissed Minerva. Minerva, not even fighting against her, reciprocated the forceful kiss and placed her hands on Hermione's silk covered waist. Hermione unclasped her emerald green outer-robe, revealing Minerva's tighter inner robes.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this body for decades." She took out her wand and vanished Minerva's robes, leaving her in blood red undergarments.

"Touch me, hermione." Minerva moaned as Hermione's hands ghosted over her soft stomach. Minerva initiated the second kiss, it was passionate and lustful. Hermione licked the shell of Minerva's ear, driving her mad with desire, and whispered, "Anything for you."

Hermione caressed Minerva's breasts through her bra, making her nipples hard as rock, while Minerva trailed her hands along Hermione's waist. Hermione reached around Minerva and unclasped her bra, freeing her smooth breasts. She admired the dark pink nipples before taking one in her mouth, then biting down hard. Minerva yelped at the feeling of blood being drawn from her bosom. "You taste so much better than that girl, Minerva…" Hermione purred. She trailed her hand down Minerva's hot body, teasing her legs apart. She kissed and nipped at Minerva's back up to her slim neck, making Minerva shiver with delight. Hermione left feathery touches on the skin just under Minerva's panties, then slipped her hand and cupped Minerva's hot mound, feeling another shiver of delight run down Minerva's spine.

She first slipped a single long digit into Minerva's slick heat and smirked. She whispered into Minerva's ear, "Do you have any idea how wet you are right now? How I can make you incredibly wet without even touching where you most want me?" She pumped her finger in and out, then inserted another finger, which Minerva seemed to approve of if her encouraging moans were anything to go by.. Minerva arched her back and raked her nails down Hermione's back , letting her go even deeper, while pressing her breasts into Hermione's face. She didn't disappoint, she sucked hard on a nipple and shoved in three fingers, making Minerva shout out, "Oh fuck… I'm gonna come Hermione!" Minerva closed her eyes and could've sworn she saw stars.

Hermione wasn't finished just yet though. Minerva saw Hermione slip her fingers into her mouth and sucked Minerva's essence off of her fingers, making Minerva wet again. "Merlin you're sexy…"Hermione smirked and purred against her warm breast, "I'm not Merlin, but I certainly have magical hands." Minerva blushed, she didn't know she said that out loud. Hermione wasted no more time talking and licked Minerva's slit, then circling her small pleasure button with her flattened tongue. Without warning, Hermione slammed in three digits, and Minerva nearly screamed in pleasure. Minerva unconsciously started rocking back and forth on her fingers. She pumped in and out at a fast, hard pace while writing the alphabet with her tongue on her clit, she let her left hand snake up and roll Minerva's left nipple in her hand.

Minerva could barely form coherent thoughts, only focusing on the amazing feeling of Hermione's fingers filling her and that wonderful, talented tongue doing very naughty things to her.

"I'm… oh sweet Morgana… almost there.. Mione.."

Hermione sucked hard on her pleasure button and was rewarded with a beautiful, incredibly arousing scream. She lapped up Minerva's honey right from the source and moaned at the taste: sweet, musky, and something that was uniquely Minerva. She knew she was now addicted to the animagus, she'd never be able to forget the sweet taste of her blood and honey, or the unimaginably sexy scent of her arousal.

She looked up at Minerva and into her lusty green eyes and growled, "You're mine now. Anyone who even tries to touch you where I did will die a painful death, I will never let you go after how good you taste." Minerva could only moan at how arousing what Hermione growled out was. Shit… I'd never be with anyone else after how hot and intense that was…

Hermione went back to her neck and sucked hard, creating a hickey that will definitely show for weeks if she doesn't glamour it off, which of course, she won't do. "You're mine." she repeated against her neck, and kissed the tender skin. "I'm yours." Minerva promised.

*FIN*


End file.
